Isabella Marie Swan: The Witch
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Isabell Marie Swan was born during the Salem Witch Trials. She moves to Forks and meets her new neighbors: the Cullens. She falls in love for Edward, but he thinks she doen't like him, and he is hopelessly in love with her. Rated for LEMONS AND LANGUAGE!
1. Moving To Forks

Chapter 1: Moving to Forks

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. There is a secret about me that no one knows. I'm a witch. A very powerful one, too. I was born in 1675, and I am physically 17 years old. Yes, I was born during the Salem Witch Trials. And I have been tried as a witch, but I used my powers to persuade them otherwise. They killed innocent people who were not witches, and didn't know that the real witches were among them as they killed innocent, mortal, foolish humans.

I had watched my parents burn at the stake. I had learned I was a witch when I turned 8, because a girl I hated was being mean to me, so I thought, I wish she would end up in a trash can some where and disappear. The next day, she was found in a trash can about five miles away from my school. She was still alive, but she claimed it was witchcraft. And little did she know, she was right.

My parents knew it was me somehow, and told me everything I needed to know. But when I turned 17, people were frightened of our kind, thinking we were evil beings that must be destroyed, killed, and burned. I understand they were trying to keep their people safe, and there were evil witches and wizards out there, but I will never forget the day the humans had barged into my home one month before my 17th birthday.

Flashback

My mom, dad, and I were sitting down at the dinner table talking about how our day was, when a loud knock came from the front door. My parents had horrified expressions. My mother and father stood up, my father went to get the door nervously, while my mother dragged me into the closet. Father composed his face to one of appropriate abashed at the men holding torches in our doorway.

"Charlie," one said, "You are a wizard! Everyone knows it! We have tried to ignore it because you are one of our best friends, but we cannot risk our families lives! We also know your wife is a witch!" He yelled. I recognized the voice. Billy Black, my father's best friend since they were merely six years old, was actually turning us in! How could he? After everything we had been through?! My father looked shocked, to say the least. Probably at the outburst and betrayal from his best friend.

"Billy," my father said soothingly, " I honestly have no idea what you are saying. This must be a misunderstanding. My wife stays home all day, unless it is to get food, I work as a law enforcer, and my daughter goes to school everyday like a normal 16 year old does. You cannot come to my home and accuse us of untrue accusations!" My father said angrily. Billy narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Then how do you explain the unusual things that have been happening here in Salem? Right around the time you and your family had arrived here!" He yelled. Then, without warning, the men grabbed my father and threw him outside, and tied him up, while half came inside and tore everything apart, looking for my mother and me.

A boy about my age banged on the closet door my mother and I were hiding in, and shouted, "I think I have found them!" Then, the door was being banged on repeatedly until it burst open. There, standing in the doorway of the closet, was Jacob Black, Michael Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie. All of them around my age. I had known them all from around the time we were merely just four years old, and they have the nerve to break down my door, take my family and me, tie us up, and try to get us burned. Fourteen days later, a trial was held for my mother, father, and me. My parents were found guilty, but they said I was innocent, thanks to my persuasion. But why were my parents still guilty?

I didn't have time to wonder for long, because we were all grabbed and brought outside. That day, I watched my parents burn at the stake, screaming from the pain, and when all that was left was ashes, I cried and screamed, and tried to kill myself, but the people made it difficult. There were people who felt sorry for me, like my mother's friend, Angela Webber, who was also a witch. She took me in, and helped me. That same day, we ran from Salem, leaving our old lives behind.

End Flashback

Angela died a few years after we left, being burned. I was bitten by a vampire a few months after I turned 17, but Angela still protected me. I am still mostly a witch, I just have some vampire traits: the hard skin, the speed, strength, enhanced senses, the immortality, and the need for blood. I did not want to be a monster, so I feed off animal blood. After I feed, my eyes change to a deep brown that gives away how I feel. Back when my mother was alive, she called me her open book.

Due to the fact that I never age, I must keep moving. Now, I am moving to a small town called Forks, Washington. After my parents death, I promised never to go near Salem again. Across the country is good, and very little sun. The sun takes a limit on my powers. On a full moon or eclipse, my powers get stronger. But on a new moon, my powers leave me, and I become a human for 24 hours.

I had now arrived at my new home deep in the forest, near a rather large, white house. I parked my brand new car, a midnight blue Porshe Cayman S. I hopped out, and grabbed my luggage, and walked into my new home after unlocking the door. I spent an hour unpacking my possessions using my super speed. Once I had finished, I contemplated whether or not to go over to my new neighbor's and introduce myself. I decided I would be polite and go meet them.

I walked outside and walked at a human speed to the large, exceptionally remarkable white house. Once I reached the house, I walked up the steps, then knocked on the front door. I heard people whispering and talking with my hearing. I heard a soft, motherly voice first.

"Well, who could that be, all the way out here?" I smiled at her tone. She reminds me of Mother. Oh, right! I never said my mother's name! Her name was Renee, and my father's name was Charles, but some people called him Charlie. Just then, a woman with a heart shaped face, long, caramel brown hair, topaz eyes, a motherly vibe, and a scent of a vampire answered the door. "Hello? How can I help you?" she asked sweetly. I smiled softly at the vampire. She is so sweet and nice, unlike some other vampires I know, I thought.

"Hello," I said in my slight accent, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan? I'm new to town, and I just moved next door," I paused. "Well, it's a good few miles from here, but nevertheless, I'm your new neighbor." I told her smiling. She grinned.

"Well! Come in dear! I must introduce you to my family!" I returned her grin and followed her inside. "Children! Carlisle! Come down stairs! We have a guest!" she called, though she could have whispered it and they would have heard. Six people came down stairs. An older male with blonde hair and the same color topaz eyes as the woman with a fatherly look walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle." He said smiling.

"Oh! And I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife!" the woman who answered the door said. I smiled at them and shook Carlisle's hand. He pointed to the rest of his family.

"That's Alice," he started, pointing to a short girl with spiky black hair and a hyper/ excited/ frustrated look on her face. "That's Jasper, her boyfriend," he said pointing to another blond male with scars all over his arms, neck, and jugular, and probably more under his clothes. He was muscular, and had a cautious, protective, and confused expression. "That one is Rosalie, Jasper's biological twin," Carlisle said pointing to a beautiful blonde with long, flowing hair, and a figure that could crush a girls self- esteem just being in the same room with her. "The one next to her is Emmett," Carlisle said pointing to a man with short, curly brown hair, and huge muscles, and a dimpled grin that stretched across his face. I would have been scared if he weren't smiling, it made him look like a big, cuddly teddy bear. "And the last one here, is Edward." I turned to him and was shocked by his beauty. He had the most unusual shade of bronze hair that was disheveled, he was muscular, but not as much as his brothers, his eyes were deep topaz, like all of their eyes, his just looked different to me, strong jaw, and full, red lips. His beauty struck me, which confused me. I had never felt an ounce of attraction for any man or boy, what is it about this one that changes my thoughts? I smiled shyly at them, tearing my eyes away from the bronze haired God.

"It is an honor to meet you all. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I just moved here, and I live a few miles west of here. So I guess I am your new neighbor." I said, still smiling. They all smiled back(except Rosalie). I tried to break into their minds, starting with Alice, who looked like she could pass as a pixie.

_She is beautiful, but why can't I see her future?! *Growls* What is wrong with me that I am now unable to see? _I thought about what she just said in her head. She must be able to see the future, I decided. It must be unnerving to not be able to see what you usually can see. I moved onto the Jasper, who was by her side.

_Why does she smell so… different. One thing is for sure, she is NOT human. Edward, maybe we should watch out for her, she could be dangerous. _I chuckled quietly at his thoughts. They all looked at me confused. I shook my head. I then went to Rosalie.

_She is beautiful, but not as beautiful as me. What does the stupid human want anyways?_ I almost growled at that. I went to Emmett. He had such childish thoughts, it was refreshing.

_COOL! A new friend to play with! I bet I can beat her at Guitar Hero and PlayStation! I NEVER lose!_ I smiled a bit. He has such a funny mind. I moved onto Edward.

_What is so different about this girl? I cannot read her mind! It is very frustrating! But she is so beautiful. She outshines Rosalie a million times. Wait. What am I thinking? She could never love a monster like me. Not someone as angelic as her. _I was shocked. He thinks I am beautiful? Angelic? He thinks he is a MONSTER?! That is unacceptable! Well, might as well tell them about me, and I can tell them that I know about them. Hope they don't hate me afterwards, I thought.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Bella." Carlisle told me.

"Where are your parents? I would love to meet them! Oh! How old are you? You seem so young! And beautiful, too!" Esme exclaimed. Pain shot through my chest. _Parents._ I have no parents. As for age, well, you see, I am older than all of you, because I am 335 years old! Yeah, that will go over perfectly!

I smiled sadly. "I am 17, my parents died a long time ago. So I am living out on my own. And thank you." I said, embarrassed about her comment. I am in no way beautiful. I may look like a vampire, and I may be pretty, but I am not beautiful. They all froze, and had sadness and pity in their eyes. Pity, I thought. I hate that stupid emotion! "Please do not pity me. I am actually capable of living on my own. I was living with my Godmother, but she had passed away some time ago, and I just like the rain, so I decided to come and live here for a while." I smiled softly.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea-" Esme began, but I cut her off.

"It is quite alright. I don't really remember them well, it has been so long. And it is excusable to ask me questions if you wish to." I said. Then, I hit myself internally. I have to talk like I am from this century! Not back in the 1600's! They all smiled at me, even Rosalie, but I could see it was forced. I sighed. "Rosalie, you need not to pretend you like me. The look in your eyes gives it away," I said when she was about to object. She looked down guiltily. I walked up to her and hugged her then stepped away. "Don't feel guilty, many people will not be too fond of me after I play a few pranks on them! And some will just not like me." I shrugged. "I'm used to it. There are people who like you, and there are people who do not like you. But I don't really pay attention to what people say about me, because the only opinion that should matter to me is mine." She looked at me shocked. Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"You're not so bad. I think we can be good friends." She said, still smiling. I returned her smile.

"I would love that." I was suddenly in mid-air being held by Emmett, twirling me around in his arms.

"COOL! I get a new sister! Hey, are you any good at Guitar Hero or PlayStation?" he asked secretively. I grinned at him evilly.

"Actually, I am. Why? You wanna play little old me?" I asked innocently. His eyes narrowed, the he grinned again, and nodded.

"Right here, right now." He challenged. I shrugged, still smiling.

"Sure, Emmett. Let's go!" He pulled me to the large TV that had a game system plugged into it. He grabbed two guitars for Guitar Hero and handed me one. I took it and started to get ready as he turned the game on.

"Good luck," he said as he picked the song. "You'll need it," he stated smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, Emmett, you will need the luck, not me." I told him. The song began, and we both began playing. I was on Expert, as Emmett was as well. I didn't miss a single note, but Emmett missed a few. At the end of the song, the results came up.

PLAYER 1: PLAYER 2:

* * *

"HA! I win, Emmett!" I exclaimed smugly and happily, jumping up and down. He grunted and stomped away, while everyone was laughing at him and his reaction.

"Good job, Bella," a velvety voice chuckled. Edward. "He needed a good lesson. Everyone was tired of his constant gloating. You just put him in his place, although, he will not stop until he beats you, which I highly doubt will happen." He said smiling. I smiled back. My stomach had butterflies in it, my heart was fluttering, and my blood was pounding in my ears when I saw him. He truly is amazingly beautiful.


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

After I left the Cullen's house yesterday, I went home, ate some dinner, took a shower, then got ready for school tomorrow. After everything was set, I walked to my room and slid under the covers, falling into a deep slumber.

_Beep… Beep… Beep_

Uh. What is that annoying beeping sound?

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

My alarm clock beeped in my ear. I jumped up and turned it off, then got ready for school. After I was dressed, I ate and apple, pancakes, and orange juice for breakfast. I looked at the clock.

7:45

Oh, shoot! I'm late for school! **(AN: I would put a swear word in, but I am making Bella's character opposed to swearing, as well as Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and maybe Alice. But the others all swear every now and then!) **

I grabbed my bag and darted out the door and hopped into my car. I drove to school maintaining a speed of 200 mph. I got to school with in ten minutes. When I pulled in the parking lot, I pulled up to the Cullen's shiny, silver Volvo and greeted them happily.

"Hey guys! How are you today, so far?" I asked sweetly. They all grinned.

"Well, I am having a fucking good day so far, Bells! Guess what? I am SOOOOO gonna beat you at Guitar Hero after school today! My house. 4:30. Living room." He said seriously. I frowned at his use of language.

"Emmett, if you must swear, please do it while I am not around. I despise it! And I thought me kicking your butt yesterday taught you a lesson that you could never beat me?" I teased. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"That's what you think. I'll kick you're a-" I cut him off.

"EMMETT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT SWEARING?!" I yelled in his face. He actually looked scared for a second, but then he stuck out his chest and smirked.

"I am not afraid of a weak, puny little girl. I mean C'MON! It's ME! Emmett Cullen! The strongest dude alive!" He said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, I have taken on bigger, scarier, and stronger guys than you, and kicked their butts. What makes you think you would be an exception?" I asked innocently. He glared at me.

"NO ONE… I repeat NO ONE is stronger or bigger than me! I am AWESOME! And YOU against ME?! HA! That is an easy victory! I could trample you with in 10 seconds at the most!" He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes again and just retorted,

"What ever, Emmett. What ever you say." Then, at that very moment, the bell rang. We said our good byes and headed off to first period. It turns out I have first period History 2 with Jasper and Alice, second period English 3 with Edward and Alice, third period Spanish with Emmett and Rosalie, fourth period English with Alice, Lunch with all of them, period six Biology 3 with Edward, and seventh period Gym with all of them. So I had at least one of them in all of my classes, and a few where we all have classes altogether!

Alice, Jasper, and I made our way to History 2 with Mr. Manson, and I could tell, this was going to be an entertaining year here in the small town of Forks, Washington.

**First Period with Alice, Jasper, and Bella**

Mr. Manson made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself, so I did, but I could tell I would hate him this year. Then, Jasper got bored and started messing with Alice and my moods. He made us feel really happy one second, depressed the next, angry, then calm, lust, fury, ect. Until finally, I burst and hissed at him,

"Jasper, cut it out! You're getting on my nerves!" He just smiled. Then, I guess Mr. Manson said something Jasper didn't agree with, so he stood up and started arguing with him.

"Sir, the Southern Wars did NOT happen that way!" he said frustrated. "How could you give these poor student minds incorrect information?! It is absurd, I tell you! Absurd!" He exclaimed. I giggled, as did Alice.

Mr. Manson went red and purple in the face.

"Mr. Hale, please sit down, and you, Alice, and Isabella, Detention. After school. Today!" He yelled. Then, the bell rang. Alice and I grabbed Jasper and dragged him out the door before he could get us in more trouble, seeing as he was about to speak again.

"Jasper," I seethed. "WHAT, in God's name, were you thinking? You just got me detention- ON MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! How could you do this to me and Alice?! Huh?!" The late bell was going to ring soon, so I said one last thing before running to English 2 with Alice by my side. "You'll pay for this, Jasper. I'll make sure of it. I am very good at revenge, and you have just put yourself on my hit list!" Then Alice and I darted down the hallway to English 2, where our teacher, Mrs. Lont, glared at us for being late.

"Sorry," I said soothingly and sweetly. "Alice was helping me get to class, but I wasn't feeling to well, so she took me to the bathroom. I am feeling much better now, and I can assure you that this will never happen again, ma'am." She softened up, as she looked into my innocent, clear, pleading eyes.

She sighed. "Just don't let it happen again, Miss Swan. You may sit next to Edward and Alice Cullen in the back row. And welcome to English 2. Here is your reading list for this year, the syllabus, and your text book. My name is Mrs. Lont, and if you wish, you may say a few words about yourself. If not, you may take your seat." I smiled at her, then walked with Alice to the back row and we took our seats while everyone, including Alice and Edward, stared incredulously at me.

I shrugged. "What?" I whispered. They shook their heads, and turned to the teacher as she began teaching the lesson. After English, I walked to Spanish, getting directions from Alice and Edward, and got through the door right as the bell rang. I took a seat next to Emmett and Rosalie, which was the only seat left that was available. I already knew Spanish. I had learned every language because I had nothing better to do with my time. Apparently, we were only allowed to use Spanish in this class. I heard the teacher ask for me.

"¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?" **(Where is Isabella Swan?)**

"Aquí mismo, señorita." **(Right here, Miss.)**

"Ah. Bienvenidos a español, señorita. Cisne. Me llamo señorita. Cura. ¿Usted es fluido con español?" **(Ah. Welcome to Spanish, Miss. Swan. My name is Miss. Parson. Are you fluent with Spanish?)**

"Sí, Señorita. Aprendí el español cuando yo era más joven porque mis padres viajaron mucho, entonces me tomé la libertad de aprender las lenguas mientras viví allí." **(Yes, Miss. I learned Spanish when I was younger because my parents traveled a lot, so I took the liberty of learning the languages while I lived there.)**

**(Skip to Lunch, because writing Spanish is hard!)**

**LUNCH:**

I was walking to Lunch with Emmett and Rosalie when a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and boyish features stopped me.

"Hey! I'm Mike, Mike Newton. So, yeah, I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to come sit with us at Lunch today, instead of with the freaks?" He asked with a smile he probably thought was alluring and seductive. Wait. Did he just call my friends… FREAKS?!

"Hell… no. You do NOT come up and get all flirty with me, ask me to sit with the likes of _you,_while you _insult my friends!_ You must have a _really_ thick head if you thought that I would willingly sit with you… you disgusting piece of _scum!_" I seethed. He looked shocked, then furious.

"Look, slut. I don't know who you think you are, but you will regret speaking that way to me!" He said, then stomped away, while I stood there, with my jaw hanging open. Emmett and Rosalie had already walked inside, so I was alone. I probably looked like an idiot the way I looked, but I didn't care. _He_… just… called… _me_… a… _slut?!_ He-is-_dead!_

"Bella?" I heard a beautiful velvet voice ask. I couldn't respond just yet, I was still in shock. "Bella?!" The voice said, alarmed now. I snapped out of my daze and turned to see Edward. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Newton… slut… me… called… dead… insults… flirting… he… I…" I struggled to form a coherent sentenced, and Edward looked very confused. Aww! He looks so cute when he is confused!

"I couldn't understand you Bella. Come again?" He asked. I grabbed his hand, sending a electric shockup my arm and throughout my entire body. I ignored it, but felt shock. I dragged him into the Cafeteria to our table with his siblings. I was still shocked, so I just sat down looking into space, planning Mike Newton's death for insulting not only me, but my friends whom are now like my family.

"Bella?" Alice called, dragging me from my reverie. I looked at her confused face. "What's wrong?" she asked. I struggled once again to form a coherent sentence.

"Newton… is… dead… insulted… me… slut… flirting… GAH!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked to Jasper.

"She is feeling furious, seething, actually, disgusted, and vengeance. It's like some one upset her and she is planning on killing them!" he said at vampire speed. Little did he know, that I could hear them. I prepared myself to tell them what happened, and for their reactions…

**AN: I know it's not really long, but it's 10:30 at night! So, I gotta pack it up for this chappy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need you guys to tell me what you guys think so far! I'm nervous, but I decided I'm going to focus on this story for a bit, because I have an idea of where to go with it. I AM NOT STOPPING MY OTHER STORIES! I am just taking a break from them, because I don't know what to do with them! I had my story lines all cut out, but I forgot them, but I like where this story is going so far, and I am having a much more enjoyable time writing this one at the moment, so I am going to plan on focusing on this and Bella Starts A New Life for now! Sorry for the delays on the other stories, I just need to find a direction to take them in! I'll have another chappy up tomorrow or Wednesday if I can! LUV YA!**

**-Maggie**


	3. Mike Newton

**AN: Hey peeps! =) Okay, it's been a bit since I updated for this story, but I have been sick, so please don't hurt me! I planned on updating yesterday, but I could barely move it hurt so much! This chappy is gonna be short, because I have a cliffy in store for you, and because I am tired and wanna rest. But this is picking up from AFTER Bella told the Cullen's about Mike and what he said to her. Enjoy! AND R&R! OH! And some is in Edward's POV, then the rest of the Cullen's! Then Bella! Edward and Bella are the main, the other Cullen's are to show their thoughts and a few other things! =) Peace out!**

**Chapter 3: Mike Newton**

**Edward's POV:**

After Bella told me what that… that… VILE and repulsive Mike Newton (whom is the player of Forks High) said to her, I felt nothing but rage, and possessiveness. That one confused me. Bella would never love me, but I couldn't stop the feelings I have for her. It amazes me how she was accepted into my family so quickly, almost like she has them under her spell. **(wink wink)**

I got up to go speak to the filth that is Newton, but Bella stopped me. I looked at her warily, she had an expression with an evil glint in her eyes. It frightened me because it is the same look Alice and Emmett have when they are planning some thing unpleasant. Maybe this might be fun, though. I wonder what she has going on in her little, fragile, human head at this moment. That is another thing that bothers me. I cannot read her mind. It unnerves me to an extent. Oh well.

I am frightened, yet very curious, as to what she is planning in her head at this moment.

**Emmett's POV:**

THAT DISGUSTING BASTARD! NO ONE SAYS THAT TO MY BABY SIS! OH, HE IS DEAD! OH! Bella's got an evil look in her eye. Wonder what she's thinking. Oh, well. I am going to kill Mike Newton very, VERY soon!

**Alice POV:**

I just sat in my seat, grinning. I saw the reaction of Mike Newton (the vile bastard) and boy, it is going to be hilarious! Rose sure will have fun with this plan of Bella's too! OOOOH! I am SOOOOOO excited! I can't wait until my part of the plan! But the most uncomfortable part of this plan will be for Bella. But, oh well! It IS her plan!

**Jasper's POV:**

Groans. Uhh. All these emotions are making me uncomfortable. Anger… repulsion… excitement?... anticipation… disgust… confused and frightened.

Why are Alice and Bella feeling excitement and anticipation?

"Alice? Bella? Why are you guys looking so excited and anticipation? What are you two planning?" I asked them, nearly slipping my gift to the… whatever she is, but it is not human. Hmm. I think I'll talk to her about it after school.

"No reason, Jazz." They both responded at the same time. They looked at each other once, then burst out laughing. "Rose, come with Alice and I. We have… er… some thing to ask you." Rose nodded, then stood up, following Alice and Bella into the Lady's Restroom.

"You guys notice anything different about Bella?" I asked Edward and Emmett. They looked at me confused.

"No. Why?" Emmett asked. I sighed.

"Her scent. Isn't it a rather… strange… scent for a human? She doesn't smell human at all. She… smells of some thing else. And some times, she talks like she is from another time, like us. But, earlier, than us. You haven't noticed? Really? That is strange. I thought it was pretty obvious, even for Emmett, with his brain size!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, thanks man… wait… HEY! That is SOOO mean Jazzy! How could you be so mean? I mean, come on! It's not like I am stupid or some thing!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Okay, then. Spell the word: girl." I said, smiling. He snorted.

"Seriously?! That is so easy! It's spelled: G-U-R-R-L. Girl! HA! IN YOUR FACE JASPER!" Edward and I cracked up laughing.

"EMMETT! Girls is spelled G-I-R-L! Not G-U-R-R-L! HA HA!" We kept laughing. He huffed and said under his breath.

"Not everyone can as smart as the book geeks. I mean, literally. It was a mistake any one could make! But noooo, apparently, I make a simple mistake and I am the dumbest vampire in the world." He grumbled. Everything he just said made us laugh harder.

"Emmett," I gasped between laughs, "Only TWO YEAR OLDS make that mistake! A three- year- old HUMAN can spell girl correctly on the first try!" His frown deepened.

"Whatever, geek." He grumbled. We just continued laughing.

**Rose's POV**

Alice and Bella had just told me the plan, and if I must say so myself, it was brilliant! Mike Newton will never know what is coming for him. Now the tricky part: Keeping it from Edward. I have to get Emmett and Jasper to agree and not tell or think about the plan. Black mailing Emmett with sex is the easiest way to get him to cooperate. Alice will handle Jasper. Edward is the key to the plan: the jealous boyfriend/ friend. Everyone can see he is totally in love with Bella, except Bella. And everyone can see Bella is in love with Edward, except Edward.

Back to the plan: Edward will be furious, but Mike Newton will learn to NEVER mess with one of my sisters again. And it will get all those guys to leave poor, defenseless Bella alone. I can't help but feel sorry for her. She hates attention. Wow. This human has really changed this family, especially Edward. He is noticeably happier when Bella is around, as are the rest of us. It's like she brings some sort of ball of glowing happiness and love from within her and spreads it throughout the world. And that is a lot, coming from Rosalie Lillian Hale. I am so excited for this plan! I can't wait to see Mike Newton's reaction! This is going to be so wicked! Bella has got brains!!


	4. Revenge On the Vile Mike Newton!

**(AN: Sorry for not updating in a while! Got busy with school! Anyways! Here is Chapter 4 of Isabella Marie Swan: The Witch!)**

**Chapter 4: Revenge on the Vile Mike Newton!**

**Bella's POV:**

Ali, Rose, and I set up everything for our plan. Unfortunately, I have to flirt with that piece of filth with a name of Mike Newton! Ewww! But, I think Jasper is figuring out I am not human. I will just have to be more careful, I will tell them my secret when they tell me theirs, even though I already know their secret. But it doesn't matter, when they trust me enough to tell me their secret that I already know, I will tell them I am a witch. Until that time, I am going to have to keep a low profile.

Rose smiled and winked at me, telling me everything was set. I took a deep breath, okay, here we go!

I walked up to Mike Newton's lunch table and bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Follow me, and we can have a little bit of fun," I whispered seductively. Then, I stood up and walked quickly out of the Cafeteria, hearing his footsteps behind me, running to keep up. I arrived at the first point of the mission: Janitor's Closet. I have to lock him in here, then meet up with Ali and Rose.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him in the closet, whispering into his ear.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you, nod your head once if you understand," he nodded once, "Good. Stay still." I quickly pushed him inside, closed the door, then quietly locked it. I was smirking at the door in triumph. I then walked over to Newton's locker to see Ali and Rose waiting impatiently for me.

"Finally!" Ali exclaimed. I grinned.

"He is going to be stuck in there for a while, so let's get started!" We got to work. We hacked into his locker, then took his gym clothes from his gym bag, replacing them with the girl gym clothes that were ripped up.

Then, we poured syrup all over the clothes, because by the time gym comes around, the clothes will be sticky, and the syrup will be dry. Then, we cut up the bottom of his bag that holds his books that he put in here for the day. Then, we… girled… up his locker. We filled it with pink, baby blue, purple, and yellow. We took anything and everything that had 'manly' things on it: race cars, sports, ect., and replaced it with girly stuff: like we replaced his book covers that had basketballs on it with one that had ponies, rainbows, hearts, stuff like that. Then, we put this pink fuzzy stuff as the border to the locker, and spray painted the outside of his locker pink with purple words that said: I'm a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie World!

Once we had finished, we literally skipped back to our table with the boys in the Cafeteria with grins on our faces that could rival a Cheshire cats! The boys looked confused, well, except Edward. He looked angry. What's with him. Oh, well, I'm not going to let his sour puss attitude ruin my fun. The bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch. We all walked silently, until there was a huge crowd in our line of sight in front of Newton's locker. This is going to be good, I thought evilly.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Bella, Alice, and I had fun girling up Newton's locker. And sabotaging his clothes, that was Alice and my idea. When we saw the huge crowd in front of Newton's locker, us girls looked at each other, then I grabbed Emmett's arm, Alice grabbed Jasper's, and Bella grabbed Edward's. We dragged them to see our masterwork of Newton's locker. As soon as they saw it, they looked at each other, then back at the locker, then burst out laughing, and we joined.

A few seconds later, Newton pushed through the crowd, and as soon as he saw his locker, his face went a deathly pale, then, a sudden booming voice interrupted our fun.

**Edward's POV:**

Mr. Greene the principle was furious. His thoughts were very incoherent.

_What… how… who… why… when… NEWTON! _He thought. I chuckled too low for the humans to hear, as did my family at his color changing face. It started out as normal, then went to pink, then to red, then to blue, then to purple, then sheet white. It was quite amusing. But apparently not to the rest of the student body, they all looked like Newton!

Mr. Greene finally spoke. "Mr. … NEWTON! _WHAT_ is the meaning of this?!" He asked in an angry, no, furious, tone. Newton was shaking with fear.

"B-bu-but, M-Mr. G-Greene, it w-was-wasn't m-m-me! I-it w-was h-her!" he said shakily pointing at Bella. Everyone's heads snapped to her, while she remained calm.

"Ms. Swan, is this true?" Mike shot her a smug look, and I was instantly angry. I was about to speak, but Bella beat me to it.

"Of course not, sir! He's just blaming me because before Lunch Hour, he came up to me, then started hitting on me. When I politely requested he leave me alone, and that I was not interested, he ignored me, and continued his insulting actions. When he would not stop, I told him in a more forceful way to leave me alone and that I was not interested in dating him, so he called me a bitch, so I slapped him. That I can get in trouble for, but this locker thing? I promise you, Mr. Greene, that I had no part in this." She paused. "Mike was probably angry at me, so he did this to his locker, so that he could blame me. I take it he does not handle rejection well. But I promise, I had no partake in this, because I am actually against these sort of things. And it was not my friends, as I see Mike is about to say it was them," she glared at Mike when he opened his mouth, his finger pointing at my family and me, and he cringed away from her, "That they as well had no partake in this blasphemy either, because Rosalie and Alice were with me the entire time, and the boys were just eating their lunches." Mr. Greene looked contemplating.

"How do you know they were eating their lunches if you were with Miss. Cullen and Miss. Hale, Miss. Swan?" He asked, still contemplating.

She rolled her eyes. "Because, you can ask anyone who was in the lunch room if they were! Go ahead, ask someone." She stated calmly. He nodded, then looked at Angela Webber.

"Were the Cullen Boys eating their lunches, or at least IN the Lunch Room?" Angela looked nervous.

"They didn't eat much, but yes, they were there in the Lunch Room for the entire hour, Mr. Greene." She said. He nodded.

"Mr. Newton, please come with me to my office, because even if it wasn't you who vandalized your locker, you were harassing Miss. Swan, when she politely asked you to leave her alone. Then, you insulted her, which is another rule broken. I know of your reputation, but those girls were willing, Miss. Swan was not. That is called sexual harassment, so I will be contacting your parents, and you are suspended from school for two weeks, and once you get back, three Lunch Detentions. Understood?" Mike nodded sadly.

They walked to the office, and the day continued uneventful. Throughout the rest of the day, I was thinking of Jasper's words about Bella not being human.

_Her scent. Isn't it a rather… strange… scent for a human? She doesn't smell human at all. She… smells of some thing else. And some times, she talks like she is from another time, like us. But, earlier, than us._

Is it possible that sweet, funny, selfless Bella(who has a very devious mind by the way) is not human? I must discuss it with my family tonight, and decide what to do. I sure hope Jasper is wrong.


End file.
